Broken Wings
by Harlequin1
Summary: Another H+R AU! Heero is a fallen angel, living in the darkness of hell. Relena is an angel who is not as innocent as she seems. Both are thrown into turmoil as reality, truth and their own sanity is question. For we are all corrupted...CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

  
  


A/N: Um....hehehe.....Wow. I already wrote 3 chapters for this new AU, and it's....uh...turning out to be more controversial and flamable than I expected. I'm not sure if I am going to put out any more chapters unless people want me to, but let me warn you this will be pretty disturbing and different. Please have an open mind if I send out more chapters for you to read. This one is pretty tame and nothing really happens, it mainly just sets up for things to come. Oh, and I'm sorry if I offend anyone in any way. Just in case, I said that, because I don't want to hurt anyone in anyway. Let me warn you again, if people review and want me to put out the rest of the story, than it will turn out pretty disturbing. I think it's really really good, great even, but I don't want to put it out if you guys don't want me to. Oh! The story! I forgot to explain! Ahem, this is a story of obsession, good and evil, truth, and reality. Heero and Relena are the main characters of course, and their lives will be intertwined fatefully. Heero is a fallen angel who defied heaven, and he pays for it by spending his life in darkness. Relena is young white-winged angel who is not as innocent as she seems. Again, this is only the beginning...

Broken Wings

  
  


Chapter 1

The darkness of the underworld cloaked him as he made his way to the light. Reaching out, he bathed his right hand in the silky air, eyes staring at it emptily. Light. He hadn't felt or seen it for.....for as long as he could remember. 

" Fallen one? Fallen one?"

A voice echoed, causing the young boy to abruptly turn. He pulled his hand from the light quickly, as if he burned himself. Turning around hastily, he took one more glance at the light, and disappeared into the velvety darkness once again.

He made his way through it swiftly, not making a sound. Quickly, swiftly, hastily. He had to hurry, hurry to get away from the hated light. And once the boy felt the light was gone, a pair of eyes appeared in front of his own. Blood red eyes. He stopped immediately, narrowing his eyes to the form that was now appearing before him. A long braid, red eyes, pale. The form was a beautiful boy, same age as he, with an eerie smile. 

" Fallen one, what were you doing, pray tell?"

The fallen one said nothing.

" Tsk, tsk, you should know not to keep secrets."

Once again, the fallen one did not respond. The braided boy's smile turned into a frown for an instant, but was placed once again as he took a step closer to the fallen one. Tilting his head to the side in a curious way, the braided boy's voice echoed in the empty darkness again.

" Light should bathe the angels, not you, not me."

" I am an angel."

He spoke. And his answer caused the braided boy's eyes to flash as he laughed softly.

" Of course, of course."

His tone was mocking, and the fallen one started to walk once again further into the darkness. The braided one watched him walk a few steps before fading away, and reappearing in front of the boy again.

" An angel with blackened wings, broken wings."

The boy went ridged, but continued walking. 

" Heero..."

The boy paused, closing his eyes as the braided one's voice echoed.

" Darkness is where we belong, for darkness is reality. Light is a fairytale for glossy white wings to feel safe in, a false world in which they believe that they are good and we are evil. In truth, they are just as corrupted as you and me."

The fallen one named Heero turned around and faced the braided one, his black wings hanging limply. The braided one smiled once more to the boy before disappearing into nothingness.

Heero stared at the now vacant spot, and turned to find a single white feather, floating aimlessly in the air. He gently caught it in his hand, studying it delicately, before snapping his hand into a fist. His eyes flashed as he took a quick breath, and let the feather go. He left into the ebony dark, not looking back. The feather fell to the cold ground as the braided one was smirking nearby.

  
  
  
  


White feathers cascaded down her cheek, kissing it softly with a silky texture. Her white wings moved in a mischievous manner, as if they were alive themselves. Her aura was one of innocence, yet with a disturbing light. 

She held a sharp object in her hand, blonde tendrils lay down her back. Relena dragged the object that she held delicately across her milky skin. Trails of scarlet made there way down her arm, dropping onto her leg. In a daze, she turned her arm from side to side, causing the liquid to run in different directions. 

" I like the color red."

" Shall I see her today?"

" ......"

" Relena"

"........."

" Relena!"

Relena looked up to find a glorious creature with long white wings and platinum hair looking down at her. She stood up from her kneeling position, dropping the object and keeping her eyes to her arm. Putting her hand on it, she put pressure onto the newly developed wound, stopping the blood flow. 

" Do not shout brother."

" Shall I see her today?"

He repeated the question. Relena turned her attention from her wound to Milliardo, eyes wide.

" Don't ask me these things."

Milliardo crossed his arms and stretched his wings as silence filled the air. The silence was broken when the brother spoke once again, this time on a different matter.

" Another one fell..."

" Do I care for fallen ones?"

" A boy. Supposedly he questioned."

Relena picked up the sharp object once again. 

" Questioned? What could he have questioned?"

" Us, Heaven."

" And he has fallen because of his foolishness and curiosity. He is in Hell, right?"

" Correct."

" Than perhaps I will see this fallen boy for I will take a visit there tomorrow. An archangel has ordered me to attend business with her."

" Catherine? Why you?"

" I have always wanted to see Hell, always wanted to see what heathen behavior goes on. This is my chance...."

Her eyes gleamed with a new excitement, an excitement to see this evil place. This place of corruption and torture. This place were she shall see the fallen one. 

  
  


A/N: I told you nothing really happened. But more can, if you review!! PLEASE!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! Mmmm.....ahem, I mean....uh...anywho, for those interested ( more like wondering what the hell is wrong with me for not putting out another Intrigued chapter), I have been diligently working on an Intrigued by Innocence website!!! Complete with character bios, pictures, multimedia, and analysis into the minds of Heero, Relena and Duo. Fun, ne? Once again, please review!!! Ciao~Harlequin


	2. Heaven's Twisted Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do own this story.

A/N: Ack! FF.Net is back online! Must. Send. In. Chapters!! Ahem....ANYway, this chapter was a LOT longer, but I had to cut a lot of stuff out cuz I was giving away too much of the story. To tell you the truth, I believe that this chapter is poorly written, but oh well, what can I do? You guys have been waiting for this for awhile, plus you guys deserve something for waiting for soo long, and I'm sorry this chapter is bad. I'll make it up to you I swear! But review anyway!!!!! It makes me feel happy! And a happy writer is a good writer!^^ On with the fic!

  
  


Broken Wings

  
  


Chapter 2: Heaven's Twisted Child

  
  


" Beautiful..."

" You like him."

" He is very intricate, doesn't know what he wants, where he's going..."

" Perfect for you."

Two figures conversed, contemplating the new boy. One with eyes of red, cloak of black, skin pale and white. A braid hung loosely on his back, swinging from time to time when he nodded his head. The other was a woman, short black hair framing her ivory skin. Her eyes were slanted in a way of jealousy, focused on the newcomer. 

The braided one lain his cheek upon his hand, contemplating the boy. Hilde stood near, her stance one of displeasure. A silence occurred after, though you would never know for the darkness had softened their voices to harsh whispers, making it seem that they were never there to begin with.

" Is he still looking?"

Hilde spoke up, after the short silence. Though it was a simple question, her voice turned the sentence into one of taboo, as she said it with a nervousness. The braided one eyes seemed to have flashed for a moment, but returned to the normal crimson as he replied to the girl.

" Looking."

He repeated her word with a tone of mockery.

" Looking for what? For God?! For heaven?! For a way out of this darkness?!"

" .........."

" Well, he'll find out for himself the true beauty of this hell...."

" .........."

Hilde quietly shifted her eyes from the demon to the boy, not knowing what was in store for him....or what he had in store for them...

" Hilde?"

It was rare for the braided one to call her by her name. It was strange for her to hear it. It has been a long time since she has heard the name given to her at birth, let alone heard the name uttered from the braided one's lips.

" Yes."

" What do you think?"

" About....about what?"

" About faith, hope."

The girl fell silent, and the braided one closed his eyes as he sighed. He didn't need her to say anything. Her pause alone told him the answer. 

" You still have it? You still believe you will be saved and taken into paradise?"

Still she didn't answer. Just looked at the boy with blackened wings, keeping her eyes focused.

The demon once again sighed. 

" Hilde...you-"

Before the braided one could finish what he was going to say, Hilde purposely interrupted. She knew what he was going to say, she knew she didn't want to hear it.

" -I think I shall talk to him. I have never seen a winged one, I would like to ask him questions."

The demon's eyes took on an icy look, but they were once again red in an instance. He lifted his chin off of his hand, and with one more meaningful look at the girl, he disappeared.

Hilde hesitantly let out a deep breath, eyes shut, hands quivering. She had dodged the inevitable once again, though the conversation had strangely left her exhausted. Opening her eyes, the demon girl watched the fallen one. He was indeed beautiful...if only the braided one thought of her in that way. But alas, she was nothing but a lowly demon. A demon without crimson eyes...Besides the fact, he was too wrapped up with the boy to even notice her. The boy....

Hilde walked to the fallen one, now sitting with his wings pooled around him. Though her footsteps were silent, she noticed that the boy shifted in a way that he felt a presence. Her presence. He turned around, seeming to look the demon up and down, before turning his head back to the feathers that surrounded him. Hilde took a seat next to him.

" I am Hilde. Do you have a name boy?"

The boy didn't answer, just kept his eyes to his wings. Hilde touched one of the many magnificent black feathers, and the boy immediately pulled the wings away from her grasp. The demon girl frowned.

" Do you know I hate you, boy?"

The fallen one glanced at Hilde, but said nothing. Hilde continued.

" I hate you, and your beautiful wings." she paused," Do you know of the devil?"

This time, Hilde got a reaction. The boy who was silent till now, spoke. But spoke in a low voice, with a hint of anger.

" Yes."

Hilde kept her eyes on him, slanted and cat-like. As if he were her prey, she watched him. 

" You are interesting to him. He thinks you are magnificent. You and your damned wings..."

The boy was silent again, while the demon girl rambled in a voice of jealousy. 

" He never looked at me in the way he sees you boy. I was never beautiful in his eyes, just a silly little girl who never truly accepted her fate..."

Hilde caught the boy's eyes glancing at her, but he quickly snapped his gaze elsewhere.

" And that is why I hate you, you see?"

The boy nodded slightly.

" Though I hate you boy....you and I are the same." Again she paused, and looked to the boy for a reaction, she received none. " You want to go to heaven?"

The boy, again, nodded his head. This time, his eyes were curious and fully interested in what the demon girl had to say.

" As I said, you and I are the same. I do too, want to go to heaven. But, of course, it is impossible....at least for me..."

Hilde closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. She opened them again and let out a sigh.

" Though I do hate you.....I can tell you-"

" Hilde, we have company. Do see them in." The braided one's voice echoed. The boy noticed that the demon girl's eyes widened, but they were back to slanted orbs once he blinked. Hastily, she got up from where she sat, and, quite quickly, ran into the darkness. To see the visitors in, he guessed. But who would visit hell?

The boy looked up to the devil who was now visible. His red eyes glowed fiercely at the spot that Hilde had occupied early, obviously displeased. The boy wondered if there really are visitors...or if the devil just wanted Hilde away from him.

The devil held out his hand, expecting the boy to take it. The fallen one did. His glowing eyes seemed to have softened and were now smiling and wide. The fallen one's thoughts filled with suspicion as the devil laughed in a nervous, but dangerous way.

" Don't mind Hilde. Her mind is always conjuring up some strange fairy-tales. Though I don't mind it for they keep her occupied." He laughed again, though the fallen one just kept still.

" You yourself need to become occupied Duo, so that you won't be causing trouble for us."

The fallen one's head snapped to the face the new voice. ' Duo....so he has a name...'

There before him stood Hilde, along with two women. Heero gasped. Both with large, pure white wings. Heaven's angels...

He was speechless, not silent, as the owner of the new voice passed by him without a second look. Entranced, under a spell, all thoughts escaped as his breath caught in his throat. Angels. Young and vibrant with glorious white feathers. The devil, Duo, was less impressed. The older looking angel's comment had struck a nerve...

" Aww, Ms. Bloom! And I see you have brought one of your mindless followers."

Duo replied while shooing away Hilde, signaling for her to leave. Hilde passed by the fallen one, who seemed to be in a dreamy state, and gave him a questioning glance, before disappearing into the darkness.

Heero studied the two creatures. The one the devil called Catherine was quite tall, curly brown tendrils framing her face. Her eyebrow raised at Duo's reply. She was not pleased. 

The fallen one shifted his attention to the young girl that accompanied her. The devil made her quiver the slightest bit. She was quiet, following Catherine closely behind. Her hair was shimmering blonde, a faint blush warming her cheeks. Her eyes were azure, though, Heero noticed, they had a disturbing liveliness to them. No matter, her wings were amazing...

Softly, faintly, he stretched his hand, reached out to the beautiful wings in a dazed manner. As if he were in a dream, as if some unknown force was pulling him to the white feathers. He reached out and gently touched the angel...

She felt the most softest caress, the most feathery touch. Gentle, like a kiss from a wind. Turning her head, she found a boy staring at his hand. Her eyes widened a little, a new emotion tinting them. No one had ever done that, no one had ever touched her...

Worry and confusion filled her thoughts, and she snapped her head back to Catherine and the demon, breathing hastily. But curiosity crept into the depths of her mind. She tried to push it back further by ignoring the boy, by concentrating on Catherine's conversation, by staying silent. And curiosity continued to interrupt her thoughts, so ever so slowly, she turned her head. She turned her head to the boy, and stared at him, taking in everything. His blue eyes, his cold and lost expression, his blackened wings...miraculous blackened wings. Blackened wings?! The fallen one... 

" Relena? Is something wrong?"

Catherine's voice traveled to the young girl's ears, startling her. She turned her head back to the archangel, eyes alert, and answered in an unbalanced voice.

" No."

The archangel arched one eyebrow, looking the girl up and down. She didn't seem satisfied with her response, but brushed it away and continued talking with the braided one.

A few minutes passed, and Relena's curiosity was growing. She turned her head slowly, once more, and when she laid her azure eyes on the boy, she found him staring back.

"....!!"

She snapped her head back to the conversation, and kept her eyes to the floor. Was he watching her? Did he know she was watching him? 

Duo shifted his eyes from the talking archangel to the young girl that accompanied her. He noticed her glances, and his eyes took a slightly frozen look as he recognized the obvious wonderment. He didn't like her.....she had an aura of...of...what? She was naive, and had the aura of a child, playful yet she had a strange twisted look in her eyes. She was a danger...

" Ms. Bloom, shall we continue this heated discussion away from children's ears? Hmm?"

The archangel glanced to the girl behind her, then turned back to Duo and nodded her head. 

" Heero, keep an eye on Ms. Bloom's fellow angel."

Catherine eyes glared daggers at the devil, but nevertheless, followed his lead into the darkness. Though she was quite aways from Relena, she could still see her, which made her be at ease a little more. Meanwhile, the fallen one and the angel were left alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now that Catherine and Duo have gone, Relena felt bold enough to talk to the mysterious, and handsome, boy. The boy had snapped out of his dreamy state awhile ago and was now staring a the ground, as if cursing himself for touching her, she noticed. He was indeed interesting....

" You touched my wings."

Heero glanced at the girl who he had touched, and noticed that she seemed different. Her eyes were wider and her whole demeanor had change, as if in the slightest bit. 

" .....I'm sorry."

She smiled, deciding that talking to the boy was indeed a good choice. He was wonderfully strange and quite stoic.

" Quiet alright! So I see you are the fallen one my brother warned me about."

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair, making him to instinctively pull his head away. Her smile only widened.

" You seem harmless to me..."

Something was definitely different, he thought. Heero glared at the girl, and scouted aways a little. She merely scouted with him, till she was touching his skin. 

" Heero...is that your name?"

" .....Heero Yuy."

" Oh, I am Relena, Relena Darlain."

"......."

" You have beautiful wings."

"......I believe you are wrong, these wings are broken and mangled. Blackened. Who'd ever heard of beautiful wings like this...."

" I like them. They make you so mysterious."

" Mystery is nothing but a word for someone who doesn't know what to make of themselves...."

The angel looked at the fallen one with confusion. Deciding not to continue on, she changed the subject.

" Do you like it down here?"

" I want out....I want to go to heaven."

Relena giggled in an impish manner.

" How funny!"

".......What is so funny about that?"

" You fell! There is no way!"

Again she giggled, as she reached out and petted his feathers.

The boy fell silent, and gently put his hands over her own. Relena gasped as her hands were pulled off of the boy and were dropped to her sides. She watched him get up and start to walk away.

" Hey! Wait!"

He didn't answer, just kept walking. Relena quickly got up, and started running to the fleeing boy.

" Wait! Heero!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


" Dear, dear Catherine-"

The archangel narrowed her eyes and her wings ruffled.

" Don't you dare call me dear Catherine!"

" I was only going to say that we have been talking and discussing heaven's and hell's boundaries, yet you have not introduced me to your lovely follower."

Duo replied cooly, while pointing to the angel who was now conversing with Heero. Catherine's glaring eyes didn't falter. She never liked it when Duo talked in a sweet, innocent manner. It only signaled that he knew something that she didn't, and that he won't tell her. 

She looked to Relena, who seemed to have been pre-occupied with the boy, and looked back to the devil who was smiling in a way that made her uneasy. What did he know? What did he want?

" She is not of your concern, Duo. She is an angel, she is with me, that is all you need to know."

The devil still kept his infuriating smile, though his garnet eyes told that he was unhappy. 

" Well it seems that your angel has run after my fallen one."

" What?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, well, well....whatcha think? REVIEW!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!?!

~Harlequin

  
  
  
  



End file.
